Mohon Bersabar Ini Ujian
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Kei harus banyak-banyak sabar karena ini benar-benar UJIAN! kumpulan drabbles/ KuroxTsuki / Mind to Review?


**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning : OOCness, missed TYPO, drabbles, kalimat gombal, alay dan lebay, etc.**

 **KuroTsuki fic**

.

.

 **[Manis]**

.

TEET TEET

"Tch, sin alfa sama dengan…" Kei menggerutu, menyumpahi bel yang sudah seenak udelnya berbunyi saat dirinya masih sibuk merapalkan mantra. Mantra rumus.

Jemarinya yang panjang-panjang, merapikan buku-buku di pangkuannya, serta menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Pemuda yang terkenal karena mulutnya yang pedas-asin macam sambel terasi itu bangun dari duduknya di tangga, dan segera saja menuju kelas tempat ujiannya.

Kei mendengus kesal. Bukan, bukan karena bel tadi, belnya udah dia maafkan kok. Tsukishima Kei kan anak baik, menurut mama dan kakak tercinta anak baik harus bisa memaafkan siapapun, makhluk hidup maupun benda mati. Waktu kecil sih ia angguk-angguk saja dengan mata bling-bling dan bibir merekah, setuju, belum nge-dong maksudnya. Tapi sekarang Kei kan sudah besar, maka itu setiap kali kakaknya bilang begitu dengan wajah bling-bling niru dia waktu masih bau kencur, pemuda pirang itu hanya melipir minggir dengan ekspresi ini-bukan-kakak-gue, berkali-kali.

Kei menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kesel sendiri kenapa bisa-bisanya ingat kakaknya yang lebay dan kayaknya _brocon_ itu. Masa kakaknya bilang Kei itu manis kayak gula-gula. Oke, kalo bilangnya dulu waktu Kei masih kecil gak masalah. Ini Kei udah gede mah, udah SMA, udah puber, masa dibilang manis? Kei yakin pasti kakaknya sekarang di rumah lagi nangis duduk di depan pintu masuk, nungguin dia yang lagi ujian. Pasti. Dih.

 _Duh, Gusti, aku kok duwe kakak sing koyo ngono, yo..*_ batinnya dalam hati.

Sudahlah, daripada pundung terus-terusan meratapi nasib punya kakak yang _over-protect_ kayak Akiteru, mending sekarang fokus kerjain ujiannya, biar bisa naik kelas terus lulus lalu minggat dari rumah ninggalin mama dan kakaknya, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Yes!

Tapi akhirnya Kei merasa berdosa karena mengikutsertakan mamanya. Jadi, Kei akan minggat ninggalin Akiteru aja.

 _Yes!_

Lembar jawaban sudah di tangan kirinya, pena hitam di tangan kanannya, dengan semangat '45 Kei mulai menuliskan nama, kelas, mapel, nomor absen, nomor telepon, tempat-tanggal-lahir dengan jelas. Bercanda, kedua dari belakang tidak ia cantumkan. Baru saja ia siap melihat soal pertama, sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Hey, kok kamu manis, sih?"

Dan pena Kei nancep di jidat milik seorang pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsuro.

.

 **[Kenalan]**

.

Dahi Kei berkedut-kedut. Matanya kosong menatapi soal-soal di depannya. Mendadak penyakit akutnya kambuh. Lupa rumus. Kei merasa terbodohi. Perasaan ia baik-baik saja ketika pelajaran, setia mendengarkan penjelasan, saat latihan pun dapat lumayan. Lah, ini apa? Apa?

Soal yang keluar bukan yang ia pelajari semalam.

 _BRAK_

Kursi dalam imajinya sudah ia lempar. Pengennya sih lempar kursi realitanya juga. Tapi apa daya, itu pengawas sudah meliriknya penuh ancam. Jadinya ia cuma bisa kicep duduk manis di kursi dengan keringat sebiji rambutan.

Oke, tenang Kei, pelajaran ini pernah disinggung kok, walau cuma sekali doang. Pikiran Kei kembali menerawang ke masa lampau mencari ingatan akan soal di hadapannya. Ah, ternyata memang pernah dijelaskan. Kei lega. Eh, tapi masalahnya..

Dia nggak inget rumusnya.

 _BRAK_

Meja imajinya ia lempar.

"Psstt.. sstt!"

Kei merasa kursinya ditendang-tendang. Suara-suara astral mulai mengganggu pendengarannya. Kei tidak tahu ternyata kelas ini angker juga. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh setannya mungkin tidak lebih seram dari guru matematikanya. Kei mengendikkan bahu.

"Ck! Hey, kamu yang pakai kacamata." Bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini cukup jelas, dan berasal dari belakang Kei.

Kei yang sibuk coret-coretan rumus di kertas menoleh kesal. Oh, ya dia baru ingat, yang di belakangnya itu kan si rambut-ayam alias Kuroo Tetsuro itu.

Yang di jidatnya ada bekas penanya Kei.

"Apa?" tanya Kei sinis. Diliriknya lembar jawaban orang itu. Tenang Kei tidak menyontek. Lagipula gimana bisa nyontek, orang lembar jawaban si rambut-ayam itu saja masih kosong.

"Kamu.. tinggal di mana?"

Kei balik badan dan langsung sumpel kupingnya pake kertas coret-coretan. Nggak penting banget ngeladenin orang kayak begitu. Mending Kei lanjut ke alam fantasinya berlarian kejar-kejaran sama aljabar dan trigonometri.

"Hoi!"

"Itu yang rambutnya kayak ayam mohon dikondisikan suaranya."

Pengawas berkumis tebal, setebal janggutnya _Flying Dutchman_ itu melirik Kuroo tajam sambil melipir-lipir kumisnya. Kuroo segera kicep duduk manis megang pena. Pengawas itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melenggang ke arah Kuroo. Kuroo hanya bisa merapalkan doa-doa, sambil terus-terusan mengeluarkan eskresi berupa keringat-keringat seukuran gaban. Kei nggak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pengawas _killer_ seantero sekolahnya itu pada si rambut-ayam. Bodo amat, pikirnya. Enakan main petak umpet ala-ala _Bollywood_ sama sinus, cosinus, tangen, dan kawan-kawan menurutnya.

"Kamu kayaknya sudah selesai ya?" Bapak itu sudah sampai ke meja Kuroo. "Tuh, kan lembarannya udah TERISI semua.." Ia melirik lembar jawaban kosong milik Kuroo.

"E-eh, belum, pak.." Kuroo mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hm? Tapi kayaknya daritadi kamu sibuk ngusilin bocah pirang cupu ini?" Bapak itu menunjuk Kei.

 _Asem._ Batin Kei

"E-eh, nggak kok pak, seriusan.. ehe.." Kuroo senyum najis kayak kucing kejepit pintu.

"Kamu, itu ya, sudah kelas tiga tetap nggak berubah. Kamu itu kakak kelasnya, kasih contoh yang baik!" Bapak itu mulai ngomel-ngomel sambil meluncurkan hujan lokal ke atas wajah tampan Kuroo-menurut Kuroo sendiri.

"Iya, pak."Kuroo menjawab pelan. Dalam hati sih ngedumel gara-gara mukanya kena semprot cairan berbau sambel terasi plus ikan asin. Mana ada sisa-sisa alias jigongnya lagi. Ewh.

"Kenapa kamu ngisengin adik kelasmu?" Tanya pengawas itu lagi.

"Saya nggak ngisengin dia pak.."

"Terus?"

"Saya pengen kenalan terus tukeran nomor hapenya pak. Soalnya bapak liat sendiri, mukanya tuh kayak ada manis-ma-"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, jidat menawan karunia emak bapaknya Kuroo cipokan lagi dengan pena Kei yang tidak kalah menawan.

.

 **[Sok Ganteng]**

.

Kei merasa malas datang ujian sekarang. Gara-gara kejadian si rambut-ayam itu bilang manis sampai satu kelasnya tahu, di mana pun saat Kei terlihat pasti suara 'suit-suit' atau 'ciye-ciye' akan terdengar serempak.

 _Kampret._

Bukan cuma itu ya. Sejak itu kakak kelasnya itu selalu modusin dia di mana pun dan kapan pun. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan terdengarnya koor 'suit-suit' dan 'ciye-ciye' setiap harinya di sekolah Kei.

Seperti saat ini, ketika istirahat, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Kei karena bisa bebas dari kertas soal dan jawaban. Dihancurkan oleh sosok tinggi berambut ayam yang dengan tingkat percaya diri level max, duduk dihadapan Kei dan langsung pasang tampang ganteng dengan level max juga-menurut Kuroo sendiri.

"Hai, Tsukki.. Kok kamu makin hari makin manis, sih.." Kuroo menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Iya, tadi pagi dia gosok gigi sepuluh kali pake odol plus Baiklin, makanya bisa putih cemerlang.

"Ciye-ciye…"

Hm, sudah Kei duga respon anak-anak sekolahnya memang sangat cepat. Hanya sepersekian detik mereka langsung kompak paduan 'ciye-ciye'. Apaan sih ciye-ciye, emangnya bagus gitu? Kei ngedumel dalam hati.

Kei ngambil es durennya terus berdiri di hadapan Kuroo.

"Kok kamu sendiri makin hari makin sok kegantengan sih?" Kei menyeringai mengejek. Setelah sekian lama selalu _ngacangin_ ini orang, Kei memutuskan untuk berbaik hati mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, mulut super pedesnya. Kei mendengus sambil balik kanan bubar jalan dan melenggang dari hadapan Kuroo.

Silahkan ini ditambah efek suara bom dan lagu _Thug Life_.

Kuroo dan segenap warga kantin yang menyaksikan melongo tak percaya. Apalagi Kuroo sendiri, matanya tak berhenti memandangi Kei yang sudah jauh di depan. Perlahan mulut melongonya tertarik ke atas, tergantikan oleh senyum najis.

"TSUKKI NOTICE GUA!"

Entah kenapa Kei pengen _flashback_ dan nggak perlu ngelakuin _Thug Life_ kayak tadi.

.

 **[Anime]**

.

Kei terus berdoa setiap hari supaya seminggu ujian semester ini diberi berkah cepat kelar. Tapi apa daya, ini baru hari ketiga dari ujian semesternya. Ya sudah, Kei ganti permohonan, supaya ia diberi banyak-banyak sabar. Kei mengusap dadanya, untung mapel ujian hari ini ia kuasai. Jadi agak lega.

 _Yosh!_ Tsukishima Kei, di hari ketiga ujian, siap bertempur! Hehe, berasa kayak ikutan tempur lawan soal-soal di anime kelas bunuh-bunuhan. Kayak tokoh utamanya yang pinter banget itu, siapa itu, oh ya, Karma. Kei emang hobi nonton anime dari zamannya masih zigot, sampai sekarang SMA. Dan dia paling benci orang yang suka nuduh-nuduh anime itu kartun. _No, Anime is not Cartoon!_ Begitu selalu yang Kei teriakkan bersama. Sama siapa? Akiteru.

Tapi Kei memang merahasiakan tentang kesukaannya pada film-film dua dimensi itu. Jaim aja. Toh, Kei kan emang pada dasarnya pendiam, jutek, dan _salty._ Jadi mungkin orang-orang jadi pada malas berhubungan sama Kei kali ya. Tapi tidak dengan manusia yang satu ini.

"Tsukki, kamu suka anime ya?"

Kei keselek air ludahnya sendiri. Eh seriusan ada yang tahu kalo dia wib-eh _Otaku_? Siapa? Siapa? Dia _Otaku_ juga? Atau cuma seorang _vvibu_? Dia suka anime apa? Apa? Di mana? Di-

Cukup, Kei nggak mau gila karena otaknya kebanyakan mikir yang enggak-enggak. Kepalanya noleh ke sana- ke mari kayak kupu-kupu yang lucu, ke mana engkau terbang. Dan pada akhirnya tertuju pada sosok rambut-ayam hitam yang main nongol di depannya.

"Hai, Tsukki."

Kei mendengus kesal. Ia sudah kapok meladeni orang ini, seperti kejadian _Thug Life_ di kantin. Jadi tampang Kei kembali lempeng dan dengan cepat duduk di bangkunya sambil siap-siap ngeluarin pena saktinya.

"Kok diem aja? Pertanyaanku belum dijawab lho.."

Pertanyaan, pertanyaan apa? Perasaan di baru datang terus bilang 'hai Tsukki.' dengan najisnya sambil tetap sok kegantengan. Eh, tunggu. Pertanyaan? Jangan-jangan..

"Kuroo- _san_ suka anime?" Kei merutuki mulut seksinya meluncurkan kata-kata yang pasti dianggap rambu-rambu hijau bagi Kuroo.

"Hal yang kamu suka, aku pasti suka." _Najis._ Batin Kei.

"Oh." Kei me-lempengkan wajahnya lagi. Pastilah begitu, gebetan suka hal ini, pasti dia sok-sokan bilang suka juga padahal nggak tahu menahu soalnya. Kei menyeringai, coba dia tes anime kesukaan, kalau Kuroo benar-benar kelabakan menjawabnya pasti positif ia ikut-ikutan Kei. Dan Kei benci diikut-ikutin.

"Anime kesukaanmu, apa?"

Wajah Kuroo mendadak tak terdefinisi. Antara bahagia, lega, ngebet pengen _taken,_ dan sebagainya. Kei yang melihat rada mau muntah.

"Ah, mudah sekali.." Kuroo tersenyum, "Ansatsu Kyoushitsu."Jawab Kuroo dengan sombong.

 _Tidak mungkin! Kuroo-san tahu tentang anime!_

Lama-lama Kei jadi alay.

"Err.. Karakter kesukaan..?" Tanya Kei lagi. Ia cemas, jangan-jangan Kuroo beneran _Otaku_. Seenggaknya Kei lumayan seneng sih. Ehem, maksudnya karena punya kenalan _Otaku_! Bukan karena Kuroo-nya! Dasar _tsundere._

"Semuanya suka, tapi aku benci Koro- _sensei_ dan Karma" Kuroo kibas poninya.

"Oh." Kei me-lempengkan wajahnya lagi. Tangan kanannya siap dengan pena hitamnya dan tangan kirinya siap dengan pensil 2B-nya.

 _KALO PROTAGONISNYA LU BENCI LU SUKA APANYA BEGO_

Ya, Kei lama-lama tambah alay.

.

 **[Pena]**

.

Kei melirik malas pemuda rambut-ayam di belakangnya yang kelabakan. Bodo amat sih, memangnya Kei pikirin? Mau dia kelabakan, mau koprol, jungkir balik sambil teriak 'AKU CINTA KAMU' Kei gak bakal peduli. Tapi kali ini mungkin Kei sedikit peduli.

Kuroo menatapnya cemas, sambil menepuk pundaknya. Dahi Kei berkerut bingung. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat kakak kelasnya ini cemas dan panik.

"Tsukki… kamu lihat penaku nggak?" _Oh, pena toh.._ batin Kei

"Nggak."

"Eh? seriusan? Duh, aku ngerjain soal pake apaan dong?" Kuroo memasang tampang memelas dan bilang lagi kalau itu pena satu-satunya. Pena dari usahanya maling di kelas.

"Nggak tahu."

"Eh? jangan dingin gitu dong! Aku panik beneran nih!" _Emang lu udah panik daritadi ayam.._ batin Kei

"Pinjem sama temanmu sana." Kei menunjuk pemuda berisik dengan rambut ubanan yang melawan gravitasi.

"Pinjem Bokuto? Yaelah, sama aja, penanya cuma satu, hasil maling juga.." Kuroo semakin panik sekarang. Entah kenapa Kei kok rada kasian ngeliatnya, ya? Eh, tapi siapa tahu ini cuma akal busuknya biar bisa modusin Kei. Kok Kei jahat ya?

"Oh, ya! Aku pinjem penamu aja ya? Ada dua kan?" Kuroo menggenggam tangan kanan Kei.

"E-eh?" Kei rada kaget pas Kuroo megang tangannya. "Nggak mau." Jawabnya datar.

"T-tapi.."

"Nggak mau. Berdasarkan ceritamu tentang asal-usul penamu, benda itu hasil maling, kan? Pasti kau malingnya pakai modus kayak gini, kan? Sok-sokan penanya hilang, terus pinjem, dan nggak dibalikin, kan?"

 **JLEB, JLEB, JLEB**

Panah imajiner nusuk punggung Kuroo beruntun. Ya ampun, Kuroo mengelus dadanya. Dirinya salah apa sampai-sampai dicurigain gebetan. Tapi emang bener sih, penanya maling pake usaha modus gini.

Kuroo tertawa terbahak. Kei yang melihatnya horror sendiri. Ih, ngeri ah. Kok bisa-bisanya tiap hari dia dimodusin sama wong edan** kayak gini. Hiii!

"Aduh, Tsukki, rencanaku gagal, ya.." Kuroo masih tetap tertawa sambil meraba saku celana belakangnya.

"Apaan sih?"

"Penaku nggak hilang, kok! Aku cuma ngetes kamu. Kamu bakalan luluh nggak kalo aku melas kayak tadi." Kuroo mengeluarkan penanya-

 _Kampret!_

-Dan tawa Kuroo menghilang ketika tahu bahwa pena di saku celananya..

Blobor***

Dan tawa Kei paling keras sebelum pengawas masuk dan bagi-bagi soal.

.

 **[Terlambat]**

.

Kei merasa agak aneh di hari ujiannya yang ini. Apa ya? Mungkin karena ini hampir hari terakhir ujian, ya? Hah, apa? Kei merasa _excited_? Nggak juga sih. Terus apaan? Rasanya ada yang ganjil gitu, kayak ada hal yang lupa dilakukan. Hm, apa karena kumis pengawasnya yang lebih klimis dari biasanya? Kayaknya bukan deh, lagian ngapain Kei merhatiin kumis bapak-bapak? Ewh.

Kei coba tengok kanan-kiri tanpa diketahui oleh pengawasnya yang sibuk bagi lembar jawab. Dan akhirnya tertuju ke arah belakang, tempat kakak kelas rambut-ayamnya.

 _Oh, ternyata dia belum datang.._ Kei lempeng.

Dengan beringas, Kei menuliskan nama, kelas, nomor absennya di kertas jawaban. Apaan sih? Ternyata hal yang mengganggunya itu kakak kelasnya. _Cih!_ Kei meludah dalam pikirannya. Baru sampai satu soal, sanubari Kei terlihat cemas.

 _Kok tumben dia belum datang, ya?_

Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, tangan imajinya menampar pipinya dengan kasar. Kei merutuki diri sendiri yang tiba-tiba sok khawatir dengan kakak kelasnya yang super alay setaraf kakaknya. Memangnya apa pedulinya? Toh, kalau si rambut-ayam itu tidak datang, hari-hari tenangnya pasti datang, kan?

Begitu pikiran _tsundere_ nya, tapi-

"..Hah.. hah.. maaf pak, saya terlambat.."

-Eh, orangnya malah datang. Terlambat.

"Kamu lagi.. kamu itu mau naik kelas apa enggak? Kerjaannya terlambat tiap hari!"

"Tapi, pak-"

"Ah! Nggak usah banyak alasan kamu!"

"PAK SAYA BARU PERTAMA KALI TELAT" Kuroo menjawab gahar.

"…Oh, ya udah, cepet ambil surat ijin masuk dari guru piket sana!" Bapak berkumis itu melenggang pergi, menatapi satu kelas yang cengo dan ada juga yang nahan ketawa-termasuk Kei.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa-tawa?" Kei langsung kicep nutupin mulutnya pake tangan kanan, takut kalau kelepasan tawa kepalanya bisa ketebas tiba-tiba.

Memang sepertinya kotak tertawa Kei rasanya sedang diuji nyalinya, lantaran setelah bel istirahat masuk ke mapel ujian kedua, sudah lima belas menit pengawas gahar itu belum masuk. Alhasil bocah-bocah bau kencur di kelas Kei pun segera membuka pasar ikan, pasar loak, pasar sebagainya dan banyak-banyak mengobral ocehan yang volumenya lebih dari volume gaban di pesta kawinan.

Termasuk ayam yang tadi pagi terlambat.

"Tsukki, Sabtu nanti ada acara nggak?" Dengan santainya Kuroo nyolek-nyolek pundak Kei yang masih perawan.

"Nggak."

"Kalo gitu mau temenin aku nonton nggak? Ada film ba-"

"Nggak." Dengan sinisnya Kei langsung motong permbicaraan si rambut-ayam.

"Eh-?"

Niatnya mau Kei garemin lagi si Kuroo-bleki ini, tapi udah keduluan sama suara 'BRAK' dari pintu masuk.

"…MAAF ANAK-ANAK SAYA TELAT! TADI-"

"Bapak ini mau serius ngawasin kami nggak sih?" _Eh, buset.._ Batin Kei yang kaget kalau Kuroo menyeletuk sadis. Kagetnya Kei sih karena Kuroo nyeletuknya pas di depan kupingnya Kei.

"Iya, iya makanya saya minta maaf. Ya sudah, kita mulai cepetan ujiannya.."

"Wowowo.. bentar pak, gara-gara bapak, kami kehilangan waktu lima belas menit kami lho, pak!" Kuroo bangkit dari kursinya dan gebrak meja yang ada tulisan 'KUROOxTSUKKI forevahh'.

"Kok kamu jadi nyolot?!" Bapak itu nggak mau kalah, dan banting kertas soal.

"Tapi bapak tadi telat, kan?"

"Kamu berani lawan saya? KELUAR KAMU!"

"Eh, pak.. saya cuma becanda, pak… serius pak, PAK JANGAN PAK! PAK!" Kei menutup telinganya pake papan mika. _Sudah kuduga.._ Batin Kei lelah. Seenggaknya selama ujian yang ini kakak kelasnya nggak akan gangguin dia dengan nyolek-nyolek bahunya lagi.

Tapi Kei kok rasa kesepian, yah?

.

 **[CarPer]**

.

SREK SREK

Pena sakti Kei dengan cepat menyilang-nyilang lembar jawab, padahal waktu masih satu jam lagi tersisa. Bukannya apa, ini pelajaran kesukaan Kei. Sampai-sampai materinya selalu di luar kepala. Alias nggak ada yang nyantol di otaknya. Gimana mau nyantol, orang tiap ngajar gurunya malah cerita yang lain, entah itu diputusin mantannya lah, motornya mogok lah, krisis moneter dompetnya lah, maklum saja gurunya ini tipe bujang lapuk yang masih setia mendekam di kos-kosan yang nggak jauh kok dari rumah Kei.

Baru sampai soal dua puluh, Kei sempat mikir buat milih _option_ nya dengan logika alias capcipcup kembang kuncup, suara-suara astral seperti pada hari pertama mulai mengganggunya (lagi).

 _Apaan sih? Abaikan aja Kei, capcipcup a, b, c aja lebih baik._

Setelah pilihan capcipcupnya membuahkan hasil-ternyata pilih d-Kei segera menyilang kotak d dengan sadisnya. Dibarengi suara berisik benda yang jatuh.

"Siapa itu?" Pengawasnya-untung bukan yang gahar itu-melirik ke seisi kelas mencari sumber suara.

"Maaf bu, pena saya jatuh." Kuroo melambaikan tangannya dan dengan sok meminta maaf karena telah membuat keributan.

Pengawas itu cuma ber-oh ria sembari kembali menatap laptopnya. Kei juga kembali asik capcipcup dengan soal nomor dua puluh satu sampai Kuroo-

"Tsukki~ ambilin penaku yang jatuh di dekat kakimu donk~"

-Kuroo berbisik pas di telinga Kei dengan suara manja alay minta diambilkan penanya. Sontak Kei loncat dari kursinya lalu ngelap kupingnya pake tisu basah-yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Sshhh!" Bu pengawas yang sibuk merhatiin laptopnya kembali melirik seisi kelas dengan tajam. Seolah aktifitasnya terganggu. Tapi memang, sih. Orang ibu ini lagi nonton drama Korea 'Kohblin'.

"Ogah!" Balas bisik Kei.

"Kalo gitu mau nggak ambilin hatiku yang udah jatuh ke hati kamu?"

"OGAH BANGET"

"Woy, kalian bisa diem nggak sih?!" Bu pengawas itu berteriak ke arah Kuroo dan Kei. Keduanya sontak diem kayak jongos yang ketahuan maling daleman milik ratunya.

"Ya bu."

Dan Kuroo tetep maksa Kei buat ambilin penanya yang beneran jatuh di deket kakinya.

Emang Kei ambilin sih, tapi ujungnya nggak dikasih ke Kuroo.

Padahal Kuroo belum ngerjain satu nomor pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

HEY HEY HEY!

Usagi dateng-dateng bawa receh yhaa… mana humornya garing tenan :'))) DAN INI GAK ADA ROMANCENYA! /dor

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui dan Spongebob Squarepants © Nickolodeon**

 ***Ya Tuhan, kok aku punya kakak yang kayak gitu ya…**

 ****Orang Gila**

 *****Saat tinta pena dengan tidak elitnya keluar secara besar-besaran dari tabungnya**

Ahahaha, maaf karna keabsurd-an fanfik ini ya.. ini pelampiasan karena saia udah selesai UAS

Yes!

FYI, Tsukki tuh ceritanya UAS-nya digabung sama kakak kelasnya, dan di sanalah dia ketemu sama bang Kuroo :3

Okey, makasih yang udah mampir dan baca, ya.. silahkan direview jikalau berminat!

Salam, Usagi.


End file.
